We have continued our studies of grey zone lymphoma, a lymphoma subtype that bridges the categories of classical Hodgkin lymphoma and diffuse large B-cell lymphoma, usually arising in the mediastinum. In a large nationwide collaborational study, we reviewed the pathology from a large series of grey zone lymphomas, to better define the clinical and pathological features. Sixty-eight cases diagnosed as GZL across 15 North American academic centers were evaluated by central pathology review to achieve consensus. Of these, only 26 (38%) were confirmed as GZL. This finding illustrates the need for central pathology review for other potential clinical trials. Morphology was critical to GZL consensus diagnosis (e.g., tumor cell richness); immunohistochemistry showed universal B-cell derivation, frequent CD30 expression, and rare Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) positivity (CD20(+), 83%; PAX5(+), 100%; BCL6(+), 20%; MUM1(+), 100%; CD30(+), 92%; EBV (+), 4%). Forty-two cases were reclassified: nodular sclerosis (NS) cHL, n = 27 (including n = 10 NS grade 2); lymphocyte predominant HL, n = 4; DLBCL, n = 4; EBV (+) DLBCL, n = 3; primary mediastinal large BCL n = 2; lymphocyte-rich cHL and BCL-not otherwise specified, n = 1 each. GZL consensus-confirmed vs reclassified cases, respectively, more often had mediastinal disease (69% vs 41%; P = .038) and less likely more than 1 extranodal site (0% vs 25%; P = .019). With a 44-month median follow-up, 3-year progression-free survival (PFS) and overall survival for patients with confirmed GZL were 39% and 95%, respectively, vs 58% and 85%, respectively, for reclassified cases (P = .19 and P = .15, respectively). Interestingly, NS grade 2 reclassified patients had similar PFS as GZL consensus-confirmed cases. For prognostication of GZL cases, hypoalbuminemia was a negative factor (3-year PFS, 12% vs 64%; P = .01), whereas frontline cyclophosphamide, doxorubicin, vincristine, and prednisone +/- rituximab (CHOP+/-R) was associated with improved 3-year PFS (70% vs 20%; P = .03); both factors remained significant on multivariate analysis. Altogether, accurate diagnosis of GZL remains challenging, and improved therapeutic strategies are needed. In a related study completed at the NIH, in a small pilot series, three cases of mediastinal grey zone lymphoma were shown to have an excellent response to checkpoint inhibitor therapy, further confirming the close relationship between primary mediastinal large B-cell lymphoma, and classical Hodgkin lymphoma. We described a rare form of B-cell neoplasm that shows overlapping features between Burkitt lymphoma, and B-cell acute lymphoblastic leukemia/ lymphoblastic lymphoma. These cases have an immature phenotype, like that seen in B-cell acute lymphoblastic leukemia/ lymphoblastic lymphoma, but have a MYC rearrangement, like Burkitt lymphoma. All occurred in adults, and all were clinically aggressive. Isolated MYC rearrangement without other recurrent genetic abnormalities is rare in B lymphoblastic leukemia/lymphoma (B-ALL/LBL), with most cases reported in pediatric patients. We report 3 adult cases with lymphoblasts showing a precursor B cell immunophenotype, and isolated MYC/IGH translocation. All 3 cases occurred in male patients with initial presentation of diffuse lymphadenopathy. Cases 1 and 2 had B-ALL with significantly increased lymphoblasts in peripheral blood and bone marrow. Case 3, a patient with human immunodeficiency virus infection, had the diagnosis of B-LBL made on a retroperitoneal lymph node biopsy and had no peripheral blood or bone marrow involvement. The leukemic and lymphoma cells in all 3 cases demonstrated Burkitt lymphoma-like morphology with deeply basophilic cytoplasm and numerous cytoplasmic vacuoles. However, all 3 had immature immunophenotypes including expression of terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase (TdT), absence of BCL6, and dim-to-negative CD45. CD20 was largely negative in 2 of 3 cases. All 3 had confirmed MYC/IGH translocation, but lacked rearrangements of BCL2 or BCL6. EBV was negative by Epstein-Barr virus encoded small RNA in situ hybridization. Treatment protocols varied, including both high-risk ALL-type (protocol 8707) and high-grade lymphoma regimens (hyper-CVAD [cyclophosphamide, vincristine, adriamycin, and dexamethasone]), but no patient achieved continuous complete remission. These cases seem to represent a distinct biological phenomenon, in which a MYC translocation may be acquired at an immature stage of differentiation, thus manifesting features of both B-ALL/LBL and Burkitt lymphoma. In ongoing studies in progress, the mutational profile of these cases more closely resembles B-ALL/LBL, than Burkitt lymphoma, suggesting ALL-type therapies may prove to be more effective. We have also provided new insights into the classification and diagnosis of EBV-associated B-cell lymphomas. Traditionally low-grade B-cell lymphomas have been excluded from the category of monomorphic posttransplant lymphoproliferative disorders. However, recent reports identified Epstein-Barr virus-positive (EBV) extranodal marginal zone lymphomas (MZL), almost exclusively seen in the posttransplant setting. Some reported cases responded to reduced immunosuppression, suggesting that they should be considered as a form of posttransplant lymphoproliferative disorders. We identified 10 cases of EBV MZL, 9 in extranodal sites and 1 presenting in lymph node. Two cases arose following solid organ transplantation, but other settings included iatrogenic immunosuppression for rheumatoid arthritis (2); prior chemotherapy (2); congenital immune deficiency (1); and increased age (3), as the only potential cause of immune dysfunction. There were 4 males and 6 females; age range 18 to 86. The atypical plasmacytoid and/or monocytoid B cells were positive for EBV in all cases, with either latency I or II in all cases tested. Monotypic light chain expression was shown in all with 6 cases positive for IgG, and 2 for IgM, undetermined in 2. Clonal immunoglobulin gene rearrangement was positive in all cases with successful amplification. MYD88 L265P was wild type in the 6 cases tested. We show that EBV MZLs can arise in a variety of clinical settings, and are most often extranodal. Treatment varied, but most patients had clinically indolent disease with response to reduction of immune suppression, or immunochemotherapy.